Field
The present disclosure relates generally to communications with low duplex spacing.
Related Art
Among the various ways to increase spectral efficiency, in-band full-duplex (FD) communication has recently gained attention. FD communication enables a wireless communications device (e.g., WTRU, e-Node B, etc.) to transmit and receive simultaneously over the same frequency channel. Due to its potential in increasing spectral efficiency, FD communication may be of great interest for next-generation wireless networks. However, FD communication has, until now, not seen widespread use due to problems such as self-interference, uncontrolled interference from non-coordinated devices (e.g., users), and scattering-caused interference.